Pain Redefined
by TMNTxMadness
Summary: When someone changes for the worst, there is always one who blames themselves no matter how small or big a part they had in the person's life. She blamed herself for his change, and spent her life trying to make it better. Doc Ock x OC M just in case!


**I've been reading a story lately called Memories Are a Funny Thing and I love it so much I wanted to take a shot at a Doc Ock story! Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**

* * *

><p><em>A head of rich brown hair jerked back, a laugh echoing in the air; the sound of excited barking could also be heard. A small silvery furred puppy jumped excitedly onto a young woman who chuckled and held the tiny pet in her hand slipping a bright red bow around his neck with a warm smile.<em>

_"Shush Sam you silly little puppy." The sound of a door opening could be heard from the small bedroom causing the hyper canine to jump from the woman's hands, and run out. She laughed and ran after him giggling as she saw the tiny pup barking up at the 'intruder'. A spectacled man with short dark hair looked down in shock at the puppy. He held a briefcase in one hand, and pushed up his glasses with the other._

_"Eliza!" _

_She chuckled and walked up to the pair picking up the tiny dog in her arms, and looking at it lovingly as it licked and nipped at her fingers._

_"You were supposed to be a surprise Sammie!" She looked up innocently at the male who looked at her in return. "He can stay can't he Otto? I mean what's a new home without a pet right?" Otto sighed, and fiddled with his glasses moving to put his case down, and remove his coat._

_"Eliza, I hardly have time to care for us let alone a puppy. Do you really think this is a good idea?" She put the tiny canine down on the floor, and walked over to Otto putting her arms around him from behind._

_"You won't have to do any of the work Otto I promise! It gets lonely here when you're working how happy he is here, please?" The man sighed in defeat making Eliza let out a squeal in delight. "Thank you Otto! You're going to love him I know it." She released Otto as he turned to look at her with a small smile._

_"I trust you Eliza." She let her forehead rest against his, and smiled before pressing her lips to his in a tender kiss. She could feel his face get hot, and smiled against his lips as they backed up to their humble sofa. She parted from his lips just long enough for him to sit, and settle herself in his lap letting her hands slide up his shoulders one entangling in his dark locks._

_They smiled at each other sweetly for a second before she pressed her lips against his once more, and made sure there was no space between their bodies. His hands shyly traveled up her legs until he reached her hips, and gripped softly at them eliciting a giggle from her. He smiled recalling she was ticklish around her hips, and pressed again making her wiggle in his lap. She broke away from him letting out a chuckle._

_"Stop it Otto, you know I'm ticklish." He let out a chuckle of his own, and replied with a husky tone that only she seemed to bring forth._

_"I do seem to remember something like that. Although I also recall it's quite fun to watch you squirm." They both smirked to each other, and she let out a breathy laugh before whispering to him as she claimed his lips in another kiss. _

_"I love you so much Otto Octavius; don't ever change." _

* * *

><p>Eliza woke up from her sleep. Her eyes burned from the lack of rest. She swung her legs over the bed<p>

meeting a warm surface. She smiled as she looked down at the ball of fur on the floor.

"Wake up Sammie! Good morning!" The young greyhound stretched and licked his lips looking lovingly at Eliza. She pat his head getting up and moving to find clothes before taking a shower to wake herself. She looked around her apartment and sighed. Clothes were strewn across the floor, papers stacked ever so neatly in different places. She kept saying she would clean when she got home but she seemingly had a bad case of procrastination. Every day she looked at the mess she understood something different about her life in the past. She took her shower, got dressed in running clothes, and put up her hair. Sammie was waiting at the door for her expectantly as she hooked the leash onto his collar. "Ready to run boy?" She stroked his fur and opened the door. She stepped out locking the door behind her and walked to the sidewalk before starting a brisk jog.

All her worries melted into the asphalt as she ran. It was so peaceful with just her, Sammie, and the path. All her stress soaked into the sidewalk whenever she ran here, just letting all her troubles leave her if only for a small while. She could escape all her guilt for a moment on her runs. She was just an empty shell, at peace with no troubles and no joys all at once.

When she got back to her home she ran up the stoop and smiled to Sammie as he panted up at her. She unlocked the door quickly feeding him and showering again before getting dressed in her work clothes and walking out the door to her car. As she drove to her first day of residency at Ravencroft Sanitarium for the Criminally Insane her stomach was full of butterflies. She had taken a leave from the ESU labs to finish her major in Psychology. She would work with Dr. Ashley Kafka at Ravencroft for a couple months before finally graduating.

* * *

><p>She pulled up to the ominous looking building and rose an eyebrow.<p>

"Well no wonder all the patients never want to leave." She stated sarcastically before exiting her vehicle. She walked in explaining her reason for being there to the receptionist. She was escorted by an orderly to Dr. Kafka's office where the two talked about her duties there while she completed her residency. She was going to follow Dr. Kafka and ever so often help a patient or two. The more experienced doctor shook Eliza's hand, and gave a comforting smile.

"You'll just come with me today so you can get the hang of things okay? Don't let the patients sweet talk you; a lot of them like to mess with the newer doctors."

Eliza chuckled nervously, and pushed a strand of curly brown hair behind her ear before looking at Dr. Kafka with hesitant gray eyes.

"I'm guessing a lot of the new doctors, end up not becoming doctors?" The other woman nodded with a half-hearted chuckle, and lead Eliza from the room showing her around the entire sanitarium. Eliza was silently grateful that she would have to follow Dr. Kafka around for awhile or she would surely get lost. She looked ever so often at some of the patients that she could see, and wondered what was to come from these people she was supposed to be helping. She looked around in awe making sure she was always near her mentor of sorts as they walked. Dr. Kafka turned to her with a soft smile, and pointed to a door before she opened it.

"Well we're going to start getting to work now. You can sit in on the group session with me, but remember not to let your guard down." Eliza nodded and entered the room with her superior, and looked at the familiar faces of the many villains she had seen on the news. Dr. Kafka greeted her patients warmly, but they all seemed to just want to be elsewhere. Eliza walked up, and she was introduced to the group by the elder doctor. "Everyone, this is Dr. Eliza Moores-Octavius, and she's going to be with us for a while until she completes her residency." All the patients seemed to perk up at the mention of the fresh meat, and Eliza pushed down her sense of fear to greet the patients.

"Hello, everyone."

During the session Eliza mostly just listened to what the patients and Dr. Kafka had to say. The patient she knew as Electro spoke up addressing both doctors heatedly on the topic at hand.

"How can you say that? You don't know what it's like to wake up a freak one day after being normal the one before it! I don't want to be called Max because that isn't me anymore, and all there is, is Electro." Eliza looked to Dr. Kafka for confirmation to speak, and did once it was granted.

"Well, Electro you're right, we don't know what it's like to wake up with your type of adversity, but everyone faces some type. What you're saying is that adversity took away who you were, but you have to think about it. If you aren't Max Dillon anymore, then who is this person that you claim is you? Despite that you are different on the outside you still retain the traits that make you Electro or Max on the inside. You still do things the same, and you react the same, but you let Electro sway you."

He sat back for a second with a smirk on his face, and looked to Dr. Kafka for a second with a light laugh.

"I like her." Eliza smiled slightly, and started actively participating in the group. The day had turned out to be better than she had originally hoped, and even had a few patients that were already getting attached to her. She was now walking Max Dillon to his quarters, and she turned to him with intent to bond with him without seeming weak.

"So, I noticed you don't particularly enjoy being called by your birth name. I was wondering if you'd mind if I called you Max, but I wanted to ask you first because I want to help you with your consent." He chuckled lightly as he entered his room, and let Eliza shut the door behind him.

"You Doc, can call me anything you want. See you around Doc Ock."

Eliza smiled at him then let it fall as she turned and walked away with a heavy heart. She walked down the halls of the Sanitarium meeting up with Dr. Kafka, and wishing that she had a different last name at this point in time.

"Well, that was quite a first day for you. How are you holding up?" Eliza sighed letting a small smile cross her pink lips, and looked at Ashley Kafka with tired eyes.

"To tell you the truth it went better than I hoped. I just, worry about a patient I'm not sure is here or not." The dark haired doctor looked at her with concern as they walked together.

"Please, call me Ashley. What patient is it that you're worried about?" Eliza looked at her with sadness and guilt clear in her eyes.

"Otto Octavius."

Dr. Kafka stopped making Eliza stop as well, and they looked at each other for a few seconds before Ashley finally spoke again.

"I didn't even think of associating the name. How are you...?" Eliza cut her off before she could finish her sentence, and whispered softly to her.

"He's my ex-husband." Dr. Kafka looked at her for a second before starting to walk again, and continuing their conversation.

"Otto hasn't been at Ravencroft for sometime now. You won't have that to worry about." The conversation ended there, and the two then chatted as if the topic had never even come up. Eliza still felt the pain nagging at her insides, and tried not to think back to a time when she and Otto had been happy.

* * *

><p><em>The young Eliza swung her hips to the music, and looked around boredly as she danced with a business friend of her father. She backed up as he persistently tried to get closer to her, and she squeaked as she bumped into another body. She turned back in surprise to see a mousy man with <em> _ thick framed rectangular glasses looking at her with a pink blush on his cheeks._

_"P-Pardon me madam." His voice came out soft almost as if it were a whisper. Eliza smiled apologetically, and put a hand on the male's shoulder._

_"I'm so sorry I can be so clumsy sometimes! Are you alright?" He nodded pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. _

_She looked to see her dance partner getting impatient, and tried to make his wait longer by turning back to the mousy male with her hand outstretched to him._

_"Eliza Moores, my father is a partner at Hart, Moores, and Laird." The male took her hand and shook it gently smiling shyly up at her. _

_"Dr. Otto Octavius, I'm a scientist at Tri-Corp for the time being." Eliza smirked as she heard the older man behind her sigh, and walk off before she took Otto's arm in her own._

_"It's a pleasure to meet you Otto. Thank you so much for helping get rid of that geezer. My father would kill me if I just wrote him off, but the guy has boundary issues for a married man. Thanks to you I don't have to get in any trouble." _

_He stuttered and looked to the floor in embarrassment._

_"I-I'm glad t-to have been of s-service Ms. Moores. I hope you have a pleasant evening." He pulled away from her, and she caught his wrist with a warm smile as tried to walk away. A slow classical song was being played, and she walked to the mousy scientist._

_"Would you like to dance Dr. Octavius? A hero deserves some thanks doesn't he?" He seemed surprised by her request, but let the vivacious woman lead him onto the dance floor. She put his hands on her slender hips, and let hers rest on his shoulders as they swayed softly to the music._

_She was only slightly taller than him in the thin heels she wore, and was eye level with him without them. Her brown locks were straightened, and flowing down her shoulders reaching just above her bust. Her gray eyes seemed to sparkle in the dim lighting, and her smile seemed to be permanently set there on her pale pink lips. Otto dared to let his eyes travel noting her curves, and an average bust line. A light blush graced his cheeks, and he smiled slightly at the odd woman. She was so peculiar, and yet so full of life as if she had no worries in the world. The song ended, and Eliza smiled down at him pulling out a slip of paper from her clutch bag. She handed the small piece of paper to him, and waved as she started to walk away._

_"Hope to see you again soon Dr. Octavius." _

* * *

><p>Eliza sat in her bed slipping off her shoes, and curling up in the soft covers of it letting her stress melt into them. She felt her canine companion jump onto her bed, and curl up next to her as if to lift her spirits. She pet him softly, and sniffled slightly the sound of his whimpers hitting her ears.<p>

"I miss Otto too Sam." She couldn't help but start blaming herself again for the fate that had taken the Otto she knew away from her. She insisted that if she had just stayed they would have worked out their problems, and none of this would have happened. It always made her sad to think about what her Otto had become, and the reasons why he had become that way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tada! So, I was thinking of making this fic for awhile, and I know I probably shouldn't be writing more fics when I have a whole bunch that I still have to update, but I couldn't resist. I didn't like seeing this sitting in my documents, and being untouched for a real long time!<strong>_


End file.
